


going to the dogs

by Nori



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Pit Bulls and Parolees au, Snippets, Tags May Change, if I ever have enough time I might make this into an actual full story, shrug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: Jien Garson believes in second chances, both for the dogs she rescues and the paroled felons she employs to care for them. Scott isn't thrilled about a summer of community service at the rescue, no thanks to his rebellious sister, but the mysterious ex-convict he meets there just might change his mind.





	going to the dogs

**Author's Note:**

> SHRUG
> 
> I've got this whole story planned out but tbh I just don't have the time. Someday, maybe? Everyone's been aged down a liiiiitle bit but it shouldn't change anything too much. Idk I hope you enjoy this pathetic offering??? I'm marking it multiple chapters in case I ever feel inspired to write more, but I have no idea if that'll come to pass.
> 
> also posted on [tumblr](http://deepdigitalflexor.tumblr.com/post/160991302855/the-pitbull-and-parolees-au-i-accidentally-made)

Scott shuffles down the long row of kennels, jerking away from the wire mesh when one dog takes offense to his presence. Ducking behind the data pad clutched in his hands, he makes his way toward the picnic table at the back of the shelter. The employees on break pause when he draws near, all eyes falling on him. Scott gulps. They might have done their time, but all these “former” criminals still look ready to shank him.

Scott takes a deep breath, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin. Jien Garson is letting him do his community service here as a favor for Dad, so Scott has to suck it up this time. _What would Sara do?_ Scott asks himself, barely stifling a scoff when the answer comes to him. _She’d probably **be** one of the parolees_. He strides forward with feigned confidence, striving to look as cool and aloof as Dad always manages to.

“Any of you know where I can find Vetra Nyx?” He asks, waving the data pad meaningfully. An asari snorts at him, turning back to her cigarette with disinterest, and Scott feels butterflies erupt in his stomach. _What if they all ignore me?_ He frets silently, hoping the sudden anxiety hasn’t twinged across his face. A human woman smirks and Scott feels his courage, along with his spine, start to crumble. “Look, I’m just going to stand here and be obnoxious until someone tells me,” Scott blurts, voice high and whiny, much to his horror, “so one of you might as well give me a direction.”

Before he can begin to mentally berate himself, a human man laughs and pushes himself to his feet. His skin is dark, his fade is on point, and Scott sort of wants to die. “My break is just about over,” he says in a rich, thickly accented voice, gesturing Scott along. “I’ll show you to Nyx.”

He marches off with a lot more speed than his swagger should allow for, and Scott scrambles to keep up with him, feeling every inch the awkward, gangly teenager he’s just barely outgrown. They turn deeper into the kennels, walking down a corridor of caged dogs. Scott cowers, hunching his shoulders against the barks and whines, but his guide slows to press his fingers against each wire door, murmuring at the dogs who sniff and lick at his fingers.

“Not a fan of dogs?”

Scott blinks at the question. It should be obvious, given the way he refuses to get within a meter of the cages.

“Not really,” Scott admits reluctantly. The guy has the nerve to laugh at him, but he resumes walking with much more purpose.

“You’re probably in the wrong place, then,” he jokes, smirking over his shoulder.

Scott shrugs weakly, ashamed. “Court ordered community service,” he mutters bitterly. _Thanks a lot, Sara._

The other man flicks a quick look over Scott, then settles on holding Scott’s gaze. “I’d love to hear that story sometime,” he says, low and sultry. The data pad very nearly slips out of Scott’s fingers.

“Uh,” he stutters, “Yeah, I… My sister probably tells it better than I do.”

The guy’s eyes slide over Scott once more, before turning to the cement pathway ahead of them. “If she looks like you,” he shrugs, voice carefully casual now, “that’d probably be fine, too.”

“Hey,” Scott snaps, a knee-jerk reaction to any asshole talking about his twin like that. “She’d kick your ass.”

“Oh, I like her already,” he laughs. Scott sighs, shaking his head. _Smooth, Scott! Guy hits on you and you redirect him to Sara. No wonder I’m always single._

They twist and turn through a few more corridors of carefully maintained kennels before breaking out into the hot, dry sun. Scott winces in the light, wishing for the carefully regulated Citadel, but his helpful ex-criminal throws his head back, apparently relishing it. After a deep breath, the guy scans the area and tips his head toward a couple of people moving equipment. 

“Hey, Nyx!” A turian woman perks up, turning toward them. The man gestures Scott forward, and he straightens his spine as the alien comes over.

“What do you want, Vidal?” She groans, although her mandibles flutter in apparent amusement.

The man, Vidal, presents Scott to her with a little flourish. “Just being helpful,” he chirps.

Vetra snorts. “You’re never _just being helpful_ ,” she mocks, turning her sharp eyes on Scott. “Oh, Scott.”

He startles a little, staring up at her. “Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

Her eyebrow plates lift. “Sara told me you’d be starting here soon. She finally dragged you into her trouble, huh?”

“Yeah,” Scott exhales, feeling incredibly awkward standing between this pair of lawbreakers.

“Well,” Vidal says brightly, clapping his hands together. “I’d better get back to it. Nice to meet you, _Scott_.”

The way his name rolls off Vidal’s tongue makes him feel a little weak, spindly legged like a newborn colt.

“Nyx,” Vidal adds, giving the turian a lazy, two fingered salute before starting back the way they’d come.

Years of proper manners, and trying to make up for Sara’s complete refusal to observe them, has him whirling around. “Thank you,” he calls. Vidal pauses, half turning, his lips curled into something pleased and a little devious. “For your help,” Scott finishes, just a touch too breathy for anyone’s comfort.

Vidal’s eyes crinkle at the corners, but he simply winks and continues on his way. Scott stares after him, heart beating too fast to deny it. _Fuck, he’s hot._

“Shit.”


End file.
